Corporal Celestial Posion
by Alexis Nara
Summary: Lucy, having traveled the country for a year before making it to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tale. She became quick friends with everyone but Laxus and the Thunder Legion, and promoted to S-Class after Natsu and Happy stole the mission to Galuna Island, but kept it a secret. Upon returning to find the guildhall in shambles she told Master Makarov of all her other powers.
1. Character Info

**Name** : Lucy Heartfilia

 **D.O.B** : Year X767

 **Age** : 17 (X784)

 **Height:**

 **Weight:** 47kg

 **Gender** : Female

 **Parents** : Jude Heartfilia (Father) and Layla Heartfilia (Mother)

 **Fandom** : Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark:** Right Shoulder Blade (Black with gold specks resembling the night sky)

 **Magic:** Celestial Magic (-Primary Magic) (Secondary Magic, also kept as a secret-) Elemental Dragon Slayer, Elemental Wolf Slayer, (Super) Archive, Ice Make, Ice Magic, Satan Soul (all Souls), Ex-quip: Knight (all amours)

 **Looks** : Blonde hair with midnight blue streaks, brown eyes, muscular and tone, Pale skin and has scars littered all over her body and on large scar across her face.

 **Tattoo's** : a black dragon on her back that has its claws on her shoulders, back legs on her hips, tail wrapped around her left leg ending at her ankle and its head sitting in the crook of her neck (it moves and breathes fire to keep Lucy warm)

 **Piercings** : a tongue piercing made of ice that never melts. Snakebite (two piercings on her bottom lip) and four earrings on each ear

 **Clothes:** Slim hooded black trench coat, Maurie and eve black leather bustier. With Rag and Bone Jean crop, flare black coal, women's Hades machina - black casual, and a dragon long necklace.

 **Personality** : Use to be bubbly and energetic but is not cold towards those she dislikes and is silent.

 **Past** : Born into a high social family Lucy learnt everything there is to a business and how to make a contract or if someone is screwing her over. She spent the first 10 years of her life in happiness until her mother passed away and in away lost her farther that same day. From then on, things went from ok to one little thing wrong. It's a 'good luck getting up tomorrow because you're going to have the shit beaten out of you' or instead of getting a beating she was thrown into the basement chained the wall with chains that only allowed her halfway across her cell with a glass of water at the other side of the cell. It was taunting her as if to say that 'I am so close yet so far'. She went through this for six years before she escaped with the help of the maids, butlers, servants and her spirits taking 900,000,000 Jewels with her when her father tried to have her marry and man three times her age. She travelled the country for a year before making it to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tale. She became quick friends with everyone but Laxus and the Thunder Legion, and promoted to S-Class after Natsu and Happy stole the mission to Galuna Island, but kept it a secret. Upon returning to find the guildhall in shambles she told Master Makarov of all her other powers. Her father has her kidnapped twice, is tortured by Gajeel, saved by Natsu. Let us just skip to after Edolas. Lisanna comes back, hates Lucy and ignored by the guild for months with the exception of the Thunder Legion, Mira, Master, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia and Happy.

 **Extra** :

 **Spells:** (Element) Wolf Raging Paw/Claw, (Element) Wolf Howl, and (Element) Wolf Pounce, (Element) Wolf Secret Art: Showering Rage, I call upon, my ancestors to help get rid of the darkness that has fallen upon the human, and shed the light they need!

 **Summoning Spells:**

I call forth (Element) Wolf

I call forth the Demon Wolf Pack, heed my call, thy obey, thy fructum

 **Transformation:** Lightning Wolf - Black with Lightning Streaks, Rune Wolf - Silver with Purple Ancient Writing


	2. A Criminals Probation

**Lucy's POV:**

1 year it has been. One whole god damned fucking year since any one has spoken to me aside from the Thunder Legion, Laxus, Mira, Master, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia and Happy. Lisanna hates my guts. When I am at the guild, I can feel the glares of team Natsu. Over the past year, I went from wearing skirts and skimpy shirts to a hooded black trench coat, black leather bustier, crop flare black coal, Hades machina. I do not smile and I stop pretending to be someone I am not. I left team Natsu a month after been ignored; I have been solo ever since. _Knock knock_. Walking over to the door, I opened it to find Lahar and Cobra.

"Hello Lahar, Cobra. What can I do for you two?" I questioned, opening it farther for them to enter. Both looked extremely surprised at the fact that I held no hostility towards Cobra as they walked through the door. I lead them to the living room and sat of the couch, they sat on the three-seated couch that was in front of me. "Would you two like anything to eat or drink?" _It includes anything poison; if you want Cobra,_ I directed those thoughts to him. He nodded in appreciation.

"A coffee for the both of us and no poison for him, Miss Heartfilia, thank you" _Yea right. If he does not want Cobra to have poison, then he can fuck all kinds of duck._ Cobra snickered lightly, reminding me that he can hear thought and souls.

"Alright, Captain Lahar" _Let us see if he notices that I am not going to listen, want some bleach?_ Cobra nodded without Lahar noticing and left to the kitchen, closing the door behind me and making them a coffee each, using bleach instead of milk for Cobra "Here you go" I sat the cups down _don't forget to make a face at the fact there is 'no' poison in there, Cobra._ He did just that, made a face like 'gross, this is disgusting' and Lahar laughed. "So, what is it that you are here for?"

"Well, the council has decided that Cobra has done his time but we are putting him on probation and the only guild that I know that can do this is Fairy Tail and who better then the Light of the guild." I flinch at the name I known as, once upon a time. Lahar missed it but Cobra did not. "We will pay for his expenses and any damage he may cause but you will be held responsible for any death, disembowelment or illegal actions that may occur." Cobra snarled at something and my guest would be something he thought.

"Alright, I'll do it but you have to pay for the rent, Lahar, and any renovations that may need done." I said with a devilish glint in my eyes.

"No, that will not be happening." He said firmly.

"Fine then, have fun explaining to the guild that Cobra will be a part of the guild, in person." _What he does not know is that the rent is 700,000 jewels because of team Natsu; add the renovations that are going too happened and he is going to be broke._ Cobra smiled slightly at me without Lahar seeing it and I returned it.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal." Lahar agreed slight pale _ha that is for putting more stress on gramps with all that unnecessary paperwork just because of team Natsu, you cheeky dick waffle._ Lahar then left after giving me the papers that needed to be sign within a week and Cobra let out a laugh, a bellowing laugh.

"Ne, Cobra I have something, well more like someone you might want to see." This caused him to stop laughing and look at me in confusion. Gesturing for him to follow me, I lead him to my closet and hit a button that opened a door that was not visible. The room that the door leads to was extremely overheated. In the middle of the room was a large cushion that held a purple something with scales. "I found her on a mission a couple months back, heavily injured and I could remember her with you from when we first met, so I took her in and had this made for her."

"Cubellios," Cobra whispered as a large snake head shifted so it was up and looking in the direction of Cobra. I left the room to give them some privacy, deciding to busy myself by making some dinner for the three of us; deciding on just some simple bolognas for Cobra and I and some dead animals for Cubellios. As I was in the middle of dishing up, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, engulfing me in a more then friendly embrace "thank you so much for taking care of her when it really wasn't you responsibility. Thank you for caring for my friend" he pressed light kisses on my neck where his head was buried, running circles on my waist.

"It's ok. I wasn't going to leave her there injured and besides, she became one of the few friends I have, Cobra." I said, unintentionally telling him that there was not many people who care for me anymore and hope to Mavis he did not notice it.

"Erik. Call me Erik, Bright Eyes" I smiled and turned my head to kiss his cheek, accidentally kissing him on the corner of his mouth before questioning me with "what do you mean by 'few friends', Bright Eyes?" my smile wiped off my face. I finish dishing up and handed him his food before sitting down, after giving Cubellios her food, and started eating, Erik following my example.

"About a year ago Magnolia was sent to another dimension called Edolas. Here there were counterparts from Earthland, same looks, same voices, different personalities. Here the Struass siblings consist of three siblings. Mira, Elfman and the youngest Lisanna, Mira is an S-Class mage who took her siblings on S-Class mission at least once a month. Two year before I joined Mira took her siblings on an S-Class mission to get rid of a demon from the Book of Demons. It was Deliora. Elfman could not control his full body take over but as a last resource, he used full beast take over. As he could not control it, he lost control of the beast soul; Lisanna stood in front of him and tried to bring him back to the right mind space. Everyone thought that Elfman had killed her but her Edolas counterpart died and our Lisanna took her place there, in Edolas. Last year while in Edolas, the king planned to use us, as a source, which would have killed up in the process. While we were there, we learnt that Mystogan, the counterpart of Jellal, was the son of the king so to help him out Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel pretended to be demons that were going to kill everyone. Natsu and Mystogan fought, and then we came back. Lisanna came with as did all the Exceeds, since then everyone has ignored me give a select few and Lisanna hates my guts." When I finished explaining Cobra placed his hands on the sides of my face, wiping the tears away before pulling me into his arms. As he embraced me, he kissed the top of my head.

"Tomorrow, when we go to the guild if they so much as glare at you. I will make them regret it. I refuse to let them hurt you, Bright Eyes. You mean the world to me and I refuse to lose you, now that I have you." He said it so sincerely that the smile on my face was never going to leave and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before finishing my food to wash the dishes. As I was going to grab my plate a tanned hand grabbed it before I could and took it away with another plate. "Go sit down, Bright Eyes. You cooked, I'll clean and no complaints." The tone in his voice left no room for arguments and promised punishment, if I disobeyed. I nodded, kissed his cheek and went to sit on the couch.

I sat there lost in my thoughts for quite some time and did not notice Erik, appear in front of me, kneeling on his knees trying to gain my attention. It was not until I felt his breath on my lips that I snapped out of the trance that held me captive.


	3. The Beginning of a New Story

Looking into his eye, he placed his hands on the sides of my face and tilted his head slightly so we did not bump our noses. I could tell that he was looking for any sign that I was going to back out but could not find any and sealed my lips with his own. Slowly I closed my eyes and all I felt was pure bliss. He moved the both of us so I was lying on my back with him on top of me. Deepening the kiss, he placed a hand on my hip and supported himself with his other, grinding roughly against my heat, pulling a breathily moan from my lips.

My panties were useless to wear, as they were completely soaked. Before we could go further, there was knock on the door. Cobra growled and nipped my bottom lip before reluctantly got up, pulling me with him. He stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath but I knew he was checking the scent.

"Looks like Captain Rigid forgot to inform us of the old man dropping by. Go get the door, Bright Eyes, let's see what he wants." He commanded; there was something in his tone. Something, that made me do so with no objection and I did not mind one bit. Opening the door to find Gramps standing there with the stamp made me understand perfectly fine what was going on.

"Hello, Gramps. Came to give Cobra his guild mark, I'm guessing." It was not a question but a statement, though, Gramps nodded anyway. Moving out of the way to let him in I felt an arm wrap its way around my waist, pulling me into a muscular chest, "ready to get you guild mark?" he tensed and started shaking slightly, moving backwards forcing me to move with him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't stand being touched, you I can stand in fact I love it when you do but others I can't." after he finished explaining, I looked at master and help my hand out for the stamp.

"Then I'll give you your guild mark. Where and what colour?" I turned to him asking as I pressed a small kiss to his chest, right where his heart is.

"Right hip, in purple" he murmured burying his face into my hair, placing a small kiss. He was officially a fairy now. _How do you feel, Erik?_ "Fine, at the moment though, Bright Eyes." Nodding I turned to Gramps who had been watch the whole interaction very closely and could tell he was interested in the way we were around each other.

"Gramps, could you inform the guild that Cobra is a part of the guild and if they even think of attacking him they will feel a world of pain." I asked sweetly and Gramps shivered in fear knowing that I was all but sweet to the guild and I would follow through with my threat, "and tell the Thunder Legion that they have a new friend to sit with them at their table." I spoke cheerfully with a bright smile at the thought of Cobra being with me at the guild. _Erik, while we are at the guild I'll call you Cobra, I know you do not want the guild calling you by your real name._

"Alright, Bright Eyes but when we are sitting with those you trust call me Erik as well. I'll see how I feel about them calling me by my real name." nodding, I kissed his cheek before walking Gramps to the door. Cobra followed me and said bye to Gramps before pulling me back inside, closing the door and dragging me to bed where we fell asleep not a second after our heads hit the pillows.

 **:.: Time Skip :.: Third POV :.:**

Waking up to the sunrays in the morning and an arm wrapped around her waist was enough to place a bright small on her face. Said arm tightened when she went to move and pulled her closer. The thoughts running through her head brought a frown on the owner of the arms' face.

"I could ask you if you want me too but just so you know I am probably going to fuck up at some point." The sound of his voice startled her and she snapped her head towards the voice. There laid Cobra, bare chest and in his boxer shorts. With a slight nod, Cobra did just that, "Lucy, will be my girlfriend?" he asked, you could hear the smile and uncertainty in his voice as he asked her.

"I would love that, Erik" they both smiled at each other before deciding to get up and get ready. They took turns having showers and had breakfast before leaving for the guild with Cubellios in tow. They could hear the uproar even before the guild came into view and the second the two entered, it went completely silent.

"Ah, I see you two are here already. How are you, my children?" Gramps was standing on the bar in that crazy outfit he wears and had booze in his hand obviously. Cobra chuckled tightening his grip on Lucy's waist as Cubellios wrapped herself around them in a protective manner and hissed as a warning, being extra protective of Cobra.

"We're great and Cobra is happy, at least he seems it." Lucy answered and Cobra nodded assuring them that he was happy. This brought the guild members out of their daze and into their battle stances but before, they could attack Cobra; the Thunder Legion, Laxus, Mira, Master, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia and Happy stood around us ready to defend Cobra and Lucy as they all knew that they would attack Lucy with no hesitation. They have done so before. At the thought, Cobra growled and moved Lucy so she was behind him as Cubellios recognized a threat and lifted herself to so she was above all their heads, hissing at anyone who even shifted slightly.

"If you attack them there will be severe consequences," Master threatened, his tone was deadly, as he had come to think of Lucy as his granddaughter and Lucy saw him as her grandfather. They guild paled slightly having never been on the receiving end of his wrath and never want to be as they have all seen that outcome. The guild stood down as did Cobra and the group that did not ignore Lucy, when there was no threat. "Lucy, why don't you take Cobra and Cubellios on a mission? I know that you were looking at one earlier yesterday and it has been on your mind since." Nodding Lucy thought over the details for Cobra to see if he wanted to go on that.

*Starlight Village, giant humanoid creatures are attacking during the day and become dormant at night. They keep eating people please help us. Reward: 100,000J and three Celestial Keys*

"Yea that seems like a good mission, Bright Eyes." Cobra nodded pulling her into his chest and buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. _I love it when you do that, Erik._ He chuckled and nuzzled a bit rougher with a small smile on his face. _I love when you smile, even if it is only a small smile. I wish you would smile more it looks good on you._ This caused him to smile even more, making Lucy smile. "We'll leave now, if you want" he lifted her head to look at him.

"Yea, let's go. Hey Mira, could you let the client know that we're on our way?" Lucy requested as she and Cobra started walking out of the guild and in all honestly Lucy was glad not sure how much more of the treatment they have been giving her much long. Cobra squeezed her waist letting her know that he was there for her and Cubellios carefully rubbed her head against Lucy's back.


	4. A New Beginning

The mayor of Starlight Village turned out to be a complete perv and kept harassing Lucy but every time he backed down due to the threats that Cobra made. Some like 'You know they say having TV make you violent but I say not having my TV is making me pretty fucking violent' and 'hey guys, how is your health plan…apparently it's great!' while letting out some poison. They were honestly funny and Lucy had to try hard not to laugh before Cobra decided to explain that he was an ex-convict and that 'Bright Eyes, here is my mate and you do not try to take a dragon's mate.' It was funny as the mayor went pale, pissed himself, rambled on about the mission and gave Lucy the keys in case they were useful. They set out to do this mission but when we finished all three of them started glowing. Hands linked they disappeared and blacked out.

When they landed, they landed in front of a building that was rather large and caused a tremendous explosion, gaining the attention of those that inhabit the building. The first to arrive at the scene was a man 5ft 2 with black hair, the style - cut on the side and back (an undercut), and parted down the middle. It was easy to tell that he was an alpha or leader and radiated power. Lucy stirred and slowly woke up; she sat up and placed a hand on the side of her head taking in her surroundings. She took in the male warily and shifted in a defense stance over Cobra and Cubellios.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" she was rather quiet and didn't seem to be a threat so the male relaxed a little as others emerged from the doors behind him making her tense.

"I'm Levi Ackerman and this is the HQ of the Survey Corps. Who are you?" it was simple but the tone held authority that made Lucy shudder.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Cobra and Cubellios" she said pointing at each one analyzing the people that arrived before sensing no danger though she was still tense. Moving over to her partner, she covered her hand in a purple substance and held it in front of his nose. She waited for a minute before Cobra shot up and wrapped his mouth around Lucy's fingers. He had a wound on his side and had to lean on Lucy, his arm and shoulder between her breasts and Lucy's forehead against his template. Lucy had her arm around his shoulders supporting him as Cubellios woke up. "They're not a threat Cubellios, not to Cobra and I will make sure of that" Lucy assured the snake, which had been in an attack/defensive position, relaxed. Startling the strangers, Cobra started purring making him seem harmless.

"I am most certainly not harmless, you piece of dragon shit!" he snarled making people jump and look at him as though he were insane, which he is, although they do not need to know that. He chuckled startling them again. "I hear you," he stated with that insane grin that made them shiver in fear. During the mission, he taught Lucy Soul Listening magic so she could hear what it was and started giggling like a schoolgirl, which for some reason made Levi shiver in pleasure. It was very rare for him to feel things from just a noise made by some random girl. "She is not just some random girl," Cobra growled out not liking what he hear nor did Lucy, she snarled at it instantly stopping the giggling. This really startled the soldiers. They all started wondering how they knew what they were thinking. "We can hear you, isn't that obvious. Geez and I thought Salamander was slow." At the mention of the pink idiot, Lucy tensed and started shaking make Cobra shift their positions so he could hold her against his chest, whispering that he was sorry to have brought it up repeatedly. Ten minutes later and she was calm, the pair both stood up.

"So, where exact is here?" Lucy questioned Levi as she took a step closer only to sway slightly as his scent hit her. Cobra noted the action and figure that they had found her second mate, which they had figured out why she had not hit her heat when they found each other, as they are mates. _**I guess we found your second mate.**_ Cobra stated through his thought, _I guess we have. Question is how I tell him that I am at his disposal._


	5. An Overprotective Snake

It was true though, she would do anything to keep him and Cobra happy, and even if that meant that, they did not want her in their lives. She would leave but stay in the shadows to protect them no matter the pain that she would be put through, seeing them happy without her in their lives. Lucy felt a sharp pain in her side bringing her out of the train of thoughts as Cobra dug his newly dragon like claws into her side, careful not to break her skin and also to go unnoticed by these humans.

"Damn it Lucy, you know that I would never be happy without you, if anything I would become the same person as before and all that did was bring you pain. I was such an asshole to you, fuck I tried to sacrifice you to a goddamned clock. A fucking clock and nearly succeeded. Then the shit before that with the fucking doll we brought to life to lure you out were we could capture you. All because I blamed you Fairies for Cubellios disappearing and yet you still saved her. Fuck, you have the most pure soul, it is impossible to keep a soul as pure as your soul is and I tried to destroy it; all for selfish reasons." His eyes shut tightly, shaking in shame. The inhabitants all stared in shock, unsure as to what to do; they wanted to help but did not know what to do nor did they know how to help.

"You can help by lending a private area. I need to calm him down before he loses control of himself and sees you people as a threat." Levi, who notice how dangerous this situation possibly is, motioned for us to follow him. Lucy got Cobra to stand up and had him leaning on her. He was slumped against her shoulder with an arm around her should, shaking violently. He growled dangerously when Levi made a move to help support him. "Don't touch him; he hates it when people touch him, given his past." Lucy snapped, unintentionally of course, which she immediately see the hurt in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's his past is horrible and could probably bring even the toughest man to tears." Levi then had an understanding look in his eyes and motioned them to follow ordering everyone to go clean the building.

"Here, this is my office, and my room is connected, just go through the door if needed. I'll be back with some food and drinks, anything you want in particular?" Levi was completely unsure as to why he cared so much for the Lucy and why seeing her in pain hurt so much.

"Some black tea please and if you have any bleach or anything similar, will help. As for food, I can take care of that. Thank you for all this, by the way." Levi had this confused look in his eyes, wondering why Lucy needed bleach, considering it was poisonous and does not help with anxiety attacks but he went and got it anyway.

When Levi returned, Cobra had calmed down enough to breathe and talk probably. Levi left everything on a tray and placed it on the desk that was in the bedroom. "Do you want the room to yourself or do you not mind if stay in the room?" he was so unsure as to why he was acting this way when these two people pretty much stated that they were a threat and were powerful, yet here he was, wanting nothing more than to keep Lucy safe.

"You're more than welcome to stay. Just keep your distance from Cobra." Lucy was wondering why Levi, though being her mate, was helping them. It takes a bit to feel the effects of the whole thing. He really had no reason to help them or maybe he has sharp instincts and listens to them more then not for survival or something. While she was ecstatic that he was helping them, she just wanted him to be safe. She began pouring the bleach into a one of the after having a bit of it as it was already full.

"What the hell are you doing? That will kill either of you if you drink it." Levi was lost. He had no idea just what was going through Lucy's head. He made a move towards her but immediately stopped at the threatening snarl that came from Cobra.

"I won't kill him. It's hard to explain and you wouldn't believe me anyway," she stated with a firm tone, clearly, she meant it, "Erik, calm down, he isn't a threat to me and you know this." The name caught by the men's attention, one because there was someone else in the room and the other because that was not the name that he was told about. Instantly, Levi felt hurt that she had lied to him and Lucy caught this thought but first, she had to snap Cobra out of this. Levi was starting to get frustrated with the emotions he did not understand why the sudden change and that was starting to scare him. "Kuso, Erik calm down, damn it. You are not back at the Tower of Heaven, you're safe here, Erik."

He did not calm down, if anything his shaking started getting worse. Lucy noticed that he focused onto something that was on her hip. Looking towards it, she saw her whip, instantly she knew what was running through his head. "Levi, when I through you my whip, I need you to get it out of sight as fast as you can. Can you please do that?"

"Yea, I'll do that, if you need," He got ready to catching and opened the door, "ready, you can throw it." Whispering into Cobras' ear exactly what she was going to do, this was something that Laxus and Freed did with her when she had a flashback, through the whip towards Levi, who got out of the room as fast as he could; he made it just as Cobra lost it and lunged.

"Erik, stop. He is gone; the whip is not here and is out of reach. It cannot hurt you and I would never use it against you. You know that." Lucy pulled him into an embrace from behind; he faulted slightly before he went slack and leaned back on Lucy. She pulled him towards the bed and laid him down before curling up in his side with Cubellios curled up at the bottom of the bed. Erik moved so he was lying on Lucy, who wrapped her arms around him, protectively.

"Thank you, Bright Eyes, for stopping me and calming me during my anxiety attack." He murmured quietly burying his face in her neck as someone knocked on the door. Lucy took a whiff of air, finding Levi's scent and tightened her grip around Erik's shoulders.

"You can come in, Levi; he is calm now but please do not bring the whip in here if you have it with you." She answered before Levi entered the room, without the whip. Giving him a small smile that quickly faded when she saw the angry look on his face and the fact that he was tense, "Levi, what is wrong?" she asked concerned, wondering what had upset him completely forgetting that she had called Cobra, Erik after telling them what to call him.

"You lied to me when I asked what your names were. You said that his name was Cobra but you called him Erik. Why did you lie to me?" he questioned, his tone harsh making Lucy flinch violently which made Erik growl dangerously.

"His biological name is Erik but only those that he trusts can call him that. If someone he does not trust calls him Erik, he will kill him or her. It's the way he is, I told you that because he does not trust you or anyone here and it was to keep you safe." Levi relaxed at the explanation but did not say anything; he did not know what to say. "Levi, say something. Please?" Lucy pleaded; she did not know what to do and only wanted what was best for both her mates, while she was waiting for Levi to say something Erik moved her into his chest, holding her tightly.


End file.
